


Returning the Favor

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [9]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Murtagh leaving the room, after his coitus interruptus in episode 10, and Claire returning the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent in to [Imagine Claire & Jamie](http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/130884990054/imagine-murtagh-leaving-the-room-after-his-coitus) on tumblr. I'm posting my Imagine prompts here on AO3 for easier reading and in case there's anyone here who might not be on tumblr. Do feel free to check out the blog and send in prompts if you have more ideas for our favorite pair!

“I suppose ye’ll want to meet wi’ Ned Gowan today, then?”

Jamie – eyes still locked with Claire, perched in front of her on the bed - didn’t turn to face his godfather. “Aye. If he can spare a few minutes.”

“It’s early yet – he’ll probably be in the Great Hall now, if ye want to catch him.”

Jamie brought the back of Claire’s hand to his cheek. Claire flushed and drew the coverlet higher up around her shoulders.

“I’ll be there soon. Need to finish getting dressed, aye?”

Murtagh huffed. Uncharacteristically, Jamie ignored him – and drew Claire’s wrist to his lips.

It had been years since he’d been in love, but Murtagh could still tell when a man wanted to be left alone with his woman. Swiftly, quietly, he padded over to the door. As soon as the doorknob clicked in the lock he heard the bed creak – then Jamie shriek like a wee lassie – then Claire’s hearty laugh.

Well then. Best stop by the kitchens for something to eat – no telling how long until the sassenach would let the lad go.  


End file.
